La formule magique
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [OS - Stony] - Tony aime Steve, mais ne trouve pas le moyen de lui dire. Et désespéré, il se tourne vers un certain sorcier pour l'aider...


**Note :** Ce one shot a été écrit sous la musique « Witch Doctor » qui est parfaitement génial et que je peux écouter en boucle en oubliant que je l'écoute xD  
\- Et alors, malgré le fait qu'il soit parfois insupportable, presque idiot, je l'aime.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce, comme s'il y avait lieu à la réflexion. Comme s'il y avait besoin de se reposer sur cette phrase, de trouver quelque chose à dire. Tony utilisa ce temps pour réfléchir à ce qui l'amenait ici. Assis sur ce fauteuil, certes confortable, mais devant cette personne qui pouvait paraître exécrable.  
Il avait presque lui même l'air d'un idiot à être là, mais le désespoir le gagnait, et il ne voyait pas comment faire autrement.  
Après tout, pour requérir de l'aide d'un sorcier, quand lui même préférait croire à la science, c'est que vraiment, Tony ne savait plus quoi faire.  
Il était d'abord allé chez une voyante, qui s'était avéré être une charlatan, ne prodiguant que des résultats de lecture à froid et d'analyse de connaissance sur la personne. Et autant dire, que connaître Tony Stark était plutôt facile quand on lisait les tabloïds et autres journaux divers. Mais se moquer de lui en prétendant pouvoir être voyant grâce à ça... Mouais.

Ce fut donc simple de deviner qu'elle ne faisait que mentir. Puisqu'après tout, elle avait fini par lui dire :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, elle va finir par se rendre compte de votre amour.

Sauf que ce n'était plus une femme que Tony aimait.

Mais bel et bien un homme. La voyante n'aurait même pas pu confondre dans ses visions, puisque de toute évidence, Steve avait cette virilité naturelle - ou plutôt, acquise par un certain sérum - qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait pas se tromper sur son identité sexuelle.

Bien sûr Tony avait aimé Pepper. Ils étaient même allés plutôt loin dans leur relation. Mais l'amour était volage tout comme le fut Tony, et pour se venger de son ancien passé de "libertin" (ou plutôt de coureur de jupon), l'amour avait pris une autre direction.

A y réfléchir, Tony aurait pu attraper Clint et lui demander tout de suite quelle était la flèche qui l'avait touché ainsi pour qu'il se sente aussi différent en présence du Capitaine. Mais à part passer pour un fou devant l'archer, il n'était pas sûr que ça ait pu servir. Et puis, Clint n'avait vraiment pas la tête à être Cupidon.

Pourtant c'était indéniable, Tony était amoureux de Steve. Quand il le voyait, il ne voulait que ses lèvres, les embrasser, en profiter, lui dire combien il était beau, combien il était bien. Combien il l'aimait, et que certes, il avait des défauts, mais que Tony était presque capable de passer au-dessus.

Et puis, Tony surtout, rougissait, quand il voyait Steve.

Il se transformait en tomate. Et si certains pouvaient trouver ça mignon, Tony, lui, en était plus embarrassé qu'autre chose.  
Il avait donc abandonné l'idée de la voyante, avait tenté alors la science. Mais si on avait trouvé une formule représentant l'amour en physique chimie, ça ne changeait pas que l'amour était un sentiment, et que c'était une chose plus vague que juste une potion dans une fiole. Ou qu'un mécanisme à réparer.  
Tony était donc passé à la médecine, mais Bruce lui avait juste tapoté l'épaule :

\- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, le Capitaine. Tu devrais lui dire.

Alors, Tony avait hésité à provoquer Bruce pour que Hulk lui foute un coup. Peut-être qu'avec un choc suffisant, il allait se réveiller et ne plus ressentir un sentiment aussi étrange envers Steve.

Mais tenant à garder aussi son génie dans l'affaire, Tony s'était juste contenté de soupirer, de se morfondre, et de doucement faire rire son ami scientifique qui avait quand même tenté de le consoler.

Tony avait donc réfléchi longuement.

Entre temps, le blond patriotique était passé sous son regard, et il s'était senti toute chose. Comme si soudain son coeur était en feu et dansait sur un air quelconque.  
Alors que Steve lui avait juste dit bonjour, Tony avait manqué de s'étouffer avec sa salive et avait bafouillé.  
Le masque qu'il savait porter pour masquer son PTSD n'était apparemment pas suffisant pour masquer l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Steve.

\- Ca va aller Stark ? lui avait alors demandé Steve  
\- Oui.

Il se sentait comme un idiot, à ne plus savoir parler.

Steve ne lui avait pas dit, mais Steve l'aimait beaucoup aussi. Et autant dire que voir Tony dans pareille situation lui avait fait se dire qu'il était beaucoup trop mignon. Un peu plus, il craquait et le serrait contre lui. Ou lui caressait la joue, juste pour voir si Stark rougirait encore plus. Il n'était pas sûr.  
Mais Steve gardait aussi son secret. Celui de son amour pour Tony.

Tony était donc vite allé voir ailleurs pour ne plus sentir son coeur dégringoler et faire du toboggan et l'étouffer et...  
Mais de quoi avait-il l'air à agir de pareille façon ?

Il était donc tombé sur Natasha. Natasha, qui avait souvent dit que l'amour pour elle était impossible, et qui à côté de ça reluquait trop souvent un certain archer et une certaine personne aux milles doctorats.  
Natasha, qui, devina tout de suite ce qu'il avait :

\- Et donc, tu es amoureux de Steve  
\- Quoi ?! Non !

Natasha qui avait déjà vu Tony rougir en la présence du blond, Natasha qui avait ce talent de tout deviner juste par le regard. Natasha qui ne fut donc pas dupe à la réponse de Tony

\- C'est pas compliqué : tu lui dis. Je t'assures que ça se passera bien.

Et Natasha qui était assez intelligente pour savoir que Steve n'était pas tout blanc non plus en la présence du brun.

L'idée de jouer les entremetteuses lui passa dans la tête, et elle décida d'aider Tony.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Parce que la tension du monde existait toujours, parce que sauver les gens n'était pas quelque chose de mignon et de pilou pilou. Que c'était plus proche de la mort que de l'amour.

Oui clairement, la tension du monde, c'était plutôt triste et rempli de faits sérieux.

Et que quand Tony voulu se déclarer, il fallu que le monde sonne l'alerte, et que Steve et lui finissent par se disputer en tentant de sauver ce maudit monde toujours en constant danger. Un vrai damoiseau en détresse.

Leur dispute fut violente. Stupide, aussi. Comme toujours. Inutile bien sur, également. Apporté juste par l'angoisse et le stress.  
Terriblement triste, pas du tout mignonne, et amena à ce que Tony désespéré, ne sache plus quoi faire pour se réconcilier avec Steve. Surtout que de base, il ne voulait pas se réconcilier avec, il voulait... Sortir avec.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. Et maintenant, on aurait dit qu'il reculait.

Ainsi donc, Tony était désespéré.  
Ce fut Ross qui lui avait parlé de Strange. Cet étrange sorcier qui portait bien son nom de famille, et qui insupportait qu'on ne l'appelle pas Docteur.

Tony avait donc fini devant Strange, qui l'avait toisé du regard, Wong non loin de là.  
Tony qui insupporta le silence qui suivit ses paroles sur le fait qu'il aimait Steve et qui préféra poursuivre alors :

\- Je veux juste savoir quoi faire, parce que je peux pas me déclarer maintenant qu'on s'est disputé, mais je l'aime, et j'aimerais bien qu'il le sache, et qu'on soit ensemble, même si ça a l'air pathétique dis comme ça...Et je sais même pas pourquoi je viens chercher de l'aide de la magie.

Strange avait décroisé ses bras :

\- Et vous pensez vraiment que la magie peux aider pour ça ?  
\- Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions.

Le docteur avait réfléchi, si Stark était stupide ou non, de venir lui demander à lui. Il avait soupiré, puis il avait eut une idée. Oh, juste une petite plaisanterie, rien de plus. Après tout, si Stark croyait vraiment que Strange pouvait l'aider, il ne se formaliserait pas, n'est ce pas ? :

\- Je sais ce que vous pouvez faire.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Je viens de le dire. Je ne l'aurais pas dit si ce n'était pas le cas.

Et, alors que Tony était désespéré, il écouta ce que le docteur avait à lui dire.

\- La prochaine fois que vous le verrez, vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire cette formule : Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting tang, walla walla, bing, bang.

Même dans la bouche d'un sorcier aussi bizarre que Strange ça sonnait totalement délirant. Mais c'était le but. Bien sûr, l'homme qui lui faisait face, son actuel "patient" fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? C'est sérieux ?  
\- On ne peux plus sérieux répondit Strange très sérieusement.  
\- Ooh eeh... Quoi ?

Strange lui répéta lentement, bien qu'il ne pu retenir un léger sourire, songeant à ce qu'il venait de faire.  
Mais apparemment, Stark n'était pas assez intelligent pour connaître toutes les musiques du monde, même les plus improbables. Alors que le docteur était connu pour son challenge de quand il était chirurgien, qui consistait à deviner les musiques qu'on lui passait.

Alors même une musique aussi étrange que Witch Doctor... Oui, il la connaissait.  
Et au final, ça allait avec la situation.

\- Donc je lui dis "Ooh eeh, ooh ah ah, machin chouette" et ça marchera ?  
\- Je vous l'assure. Bien que ça soit "Ooh eeh, ooh ah ah, ting..."  
\- J'ai compris. Merci.

Et Stark n'était pas assez intelligent pour savoir que la magie ne fonctionnait pas comme ça, et que Strange ne faisait que se moquer de lui.  
Ca, et le fait qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne se douta de rien.  
Et que quitte à se retrouver avec une solution totalement invraisemblable, tant pis, il allait le faire.

Il trouva Steve. Il le vit, et son coeur le trouva toujours aussi beau, avec sa belle chevelure blonde, et ses yeux bleus. Son visage si doux, qui donnait l'impression d'un canon de beauté grec, et ce corps parfait qui...

Tony ne se sentit pas de joie, rouge pivoine, avant de secouer la tête.

Malheureusement, la situation requerrait d'être le plus sérieux possible.  
Enfin.  
Avec ce que Tony allait dire, il n'était pas sûr que ça serait bien sérieux.

Mais il fit face au blond, à ce Capitaine majestueux et lâcha ce que Strange lui avait dit de faire :

\- Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah ah, ting tang, walla walla bing bang.

Oh, il avait l'air parfaitement ridicule, là, à réciter cela comme si ça allait marcher. Surtout quand il n'y eut aucun effet pyrotechnique, pas le moindre changement, sinon la tête de Steve qui se transforma en air surpris et légèrement consterné.

Tony comprit qu'il avait beau être un génie, il pouvait lui arriver d'être un parfait crétin. Et dire que sa tête était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, était un euphémisme à ce niveau là.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Enfin je veux dire...

Strange l'avait bien eut, et il l'apprenait à ses dépends. Mais maintenant, il était bloqué devant un Steve incrédule, qui allait peut-être éventuellement bientôt s'énerver.  
Et Tony avait l'air tellement, tellement stupide.

Piégé, il décida que quitte à se noyer, autant le faire pour de bon :

\- Je t'aime quoi...

Il avait manqué de s'étouffer en lâchant ces mots, et lui qui avait pourtant cette arrogance même feinte, détourna rapidement le regard, sentant qu'il n'avait plus qu'à partir et vite.  
Mais ce fut suffisant.  
Il fallait croire que Strange dans toute sa plaisanterie avait trouvé la formule suffisamment ridicule pour détendre Steve et permettre à Tony de déclarer sa flamme sans que ça ne se passe si mal que ça.

Steve, voyant que Stark partait, le retint doucement par le bras

\- Attends.

Il l'attrapa d'abord par les hanches, et ensuite, captura son visage dans ses deux mains.

\- Je ne sais pas c'était quoi ce que tu as raconté avant, sûrement...Une référence que je n'ai toujours pas, mais... L'autre chose je l'ai compris, et je voudrais y répondre.

Steve se traita d'idiot de tourner autour du pot. Il aimait Tony, Tony l'aimait. Autant y aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Tony.

Et lentement, il alla l'embrasser, avec plus de douceur que jamais.  
Tony, qui eut soudain l'impression que le réacteur arc alimentait d'un seul coup son coeur au lieu de se contenter de jouer à l'aimant.  
Steve alla doucement murmurer à son oreille, après leur baiser tendre :

\- Et tu sais, c'était mignon ce que tu as dit. ...Et tu es mignon quand tu rougis.

Quitte à faire dans les déclarations, autant aller jusqu'au bout.  
Tony sentit ses jambes le lâcher, à pareille déclaration. Alors il s'accrocha à son Capitaine - il avait le droit de dire ça, maintenant, non ? - et se serra contre lui.

Plus heureux que jamais.

Fin


End file.
